


LACE

by BluesMirage



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Thighs
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 现代AU，大学生×高中教师





	LACE

＼

“阿姆罗先生，现在是什么感觉？”身着维多利亚风女仆式暗青色连衣裙，高挑的短发少女撑着雪白的台面，侧首看着他，语调柔软得像背后窗格外夕阳染过的薄云。

“…、你又不是猜不到……”热度如凝聚的水雾由身体内部蒸腾向外，阿姆罗胡乱松开衬衫领口的纽扣，靠在最近的实验台上。埋在体内的东西突然剧震了几秒，令他咬紧牙关都几乎叫出来。他不甚认真地少少沉了脸色，以温和的斥责态度瞪视裙装的青年，仿佛对方依旧是那个他班级里的问题优等生。

温柔少女并不真的存在。

正坐在实验台上晃荡修长双腿的面容端丽的拜访者，是他过去的学生以及现在的男友，卡缪•维丹。

今天的学园祭，卡缪作为OB提前收到了社团邀请函要作为嘉宾参加活动。而只打算全天扎根在实验室的阿姆罗怎样也没想到，自己年轻的总是充满尝新精神的恋人会提出要他带着玩具在学校度过一天、活动结束还要来实验室检查的要求。

答应玩这个危险游戏的自己理性层面一定是有哪里故障了，阿姆罗想，用袖口蹭掉额角沁出的虚汗。卡缪早就不是孩子，身高也在毕业前就超过了他，可撒娇的那一套却依然熟练并且对阿姆罗有效。

有效的结果是在已度过的三分之二个白天中，阿姆罗都在努力假装没有一个不停震动的情趣玩具塞在自己的后穴里，以骗过自己的学生和同事们。细小持续的酥麻刺着他的脊髓，叫他时刻不敢掉以轻心，幸好在人前和拿着遥控器的卡缪一直没进入可感应距离，不然他要忍耐的考验大概只会更严峻。

下午找借口留到最后的阿姆罗收拾好实验用具，熟悉的三拍敲门声就响了起来。不等回应，一身裙装的卡缪施施然跨进了室内，细心地顺手把门带好并且反锁。他比阿姆罗高出许多的结实匀称的身形，倒把那条英伦风半长裙穿出了奇妙却不违和的韵味。

卡缪以完全破坏外表印象的粗鲁姿势坐在台面上，卷起来的裙摆下露出褶边细致的衬裙和蕾丝镂空花边的吊带，吊带紧贴着他比例优质的大腿将白丝长筒袜固定在膝盖往上一段处。

“阿姆罗先生太纵容我了，真的完全遵守了约定。”卡缪只在刚开场白后漫不经心念了几句学园祭活动的琐事，很快暴露目的开始玩弄腕上的手表形遥控，“社长他们特意为我准备了摊位用服装，你看，真是些不知道在想什么的家伙。”他捏着裙角拎起来晃了晃，“换以前我可能会把那群小混蛋挨个揍过去吧。不过考虑到今天的安排，我可特别把这一身要下来了。我们可以试试更多方法来找乐子。”

卡缪轻快地从台面上落地，黑色短筒皮靴的硬底敲打着灰瓷板地面，在室内绕了一圈。他把所有窗帘拉上，只留实验台的上方照明在昏暗里切割一出块巨大的圆，像追光灯打在舞台上。容姿美好的大男孩哼着爵士小调，提起裙摆优雅地旋转，模仿古早影视中摇摆舞女郎展示身段的舞步穿过暗与光的边界。

“卡缪，把这个关掉…、…”阿姆罗半趴在实验台上，双腿抖得快要无法用力。他贴着台面喘气，想在自己被仅仅一个玩具弄到太过不堪之前要回一点主动权。但软糯颤抖的示弱话语反而充当了奖励的糖果，更煽动起处在祭典狂欢后的兴奋中的年轻人的玩心。

“请躺上去，张开腿。”

“唔？、…！”

卡缪命令他的同时又触动了按钮，球体抵着易感处暴动般碾磨着肠壁。阿姆罗深深吸气试图掩饰呻吟，这很羞耻，很令人不甘心，可与之并存的异常欲情确实使他的阴茎有了反应。

“不想早些把跳蛋拿出来吗？”卡缪缺乏耐心地上前，握住阿姆罗两肋侧部把他推躺上实验台，站进他腿间解开他的皮带，某个硬物隔着裙子顶住阿姆罗不住抽动的大腿内侧，“还是说比起我，更喜欢被这种玩具侵犯？”

“不是…——！”

长裤被扔在相邻实验台上，内着挂在一边大腿中间，台面的凉意使阿姆罗稍绷起背肌。卡缪揉着他半勃的性器，指腹按着前端打转，另手勾住跳蛋的引绳，将湿漉漉的圆球一气拽了出来。阿姆罗背脊猛地后仰，泪水逆向涌进泛雾的视野，胸口弹动似地向上耸起绷紧白衬衫前襟，漏出零星肌色。少量透明液体从他身下流淌上纯白台面，是早前卡缪把玩具塞进去时积存的润滑液。

“嗯，做得很好。”卡缪放手退开绕到台侧，让自己全身都进入瘫倒在台面上的阿姆罗的视野。

他带着装饰化的美丽笑意，单手将裙摆挽起，逐渐露出长而笔直的右腿和其上的长筒白袜、夹住袜筒的半透明薄丝吊带、甚至到固定吊带上端束在胯部的雪纺腰封。他如同索要口哨的舞者，展现腿部匀亭线条地抬膝及腰再轻轻落下，足尖点地带动着弧度健康柔美的小腿轻巧摇摆脚踝。在知晓性别的前提下，这依然眩目而艳情。

“如何？有兴奋吗？”卡缪声音里的笑意恶趣味十足。

“…没有。”阿姆罗很想相信自己。

“真的？”卡缪眉梢一挑，走近检查比话语更可信的身体反应。

“卡缪！”来不及尝试什么掩饰方法，阿姆罗就被压制在了对方手底下。

“明明更硬了，”色相威力确实强大的小男友捏着他膝窝靠边位置往上推了推，一脸端正像在确认某个实验进程，顺带切换了称呼，“对学生说谎可不行吧，老师？”

性器顶端被轻轻拍打，阿姆罗缩起肩抽泣了一声。微小痛楚共生的快感像有毒的藤蔓，在情欲里缠绕收紧勒进身体，奇异的麻酥酥的感觉于肌肤内扰动着。

“不知道老师喜不喜欢特别服务。”卡缪在对方眼前摇摇食指，狡黠地笑着，撩起裙摆用嘴角咬住，爬上实验台。跨过阿姆罗的腿，他稍微调整姿势骑坐好，把对方昂立的阴茎按在自己裸露于长筒袜外的大腿上半。

性器被卡缪细微粗糙感的手掌和柔暖肉感的大腿根内侧紧夹其中，拟近交合地来回抽动，吊带上的多层蕾丝反复擦蹭着涨显筋络的表面，每一轮从顶至底的亲密接触都让新的燥热血液从阿姆罗全身被泵进海绵体，腰封下缘的花边时常搔刮到铃口和软沟里细嫩且富集敏感神经的肉缝，使人简直要咬不住嘴唇。

阿姆罗用手背堵住呻吟，身体却反应丰富地不住弹起摇动，快感峰值临近时他哽咽着反弓起背，下意识想用肘部把自己向远处推。卡缪的右手在胯骨上方掐紧不许他逃，另一边刻意更用力地撸动几次掌中的坚挺。尚且是高潮的前兆，卡缪的蕾丝吊袜带被那根硬热跳动着喷吐的清液打湿成近全部透明，在灯下水光淋漓地垂落着液滴，上面的薄纱花边因为浸湿不匀而皱起贴在皮肤上。

“很舒服？”卡缪的询问音调温柔又甘甜，看到恋人颤抖着颌首，他唇畔的笑就更是柔软。他捏着对方沁出液滴的性器顶部挤按，并继续让整根阴茎慢动作摩擦自己被体液润滑的大腿根部。身下人抓着被放上台面时半掀起垫在背后的白大褂的衣摆，微显骨节的手腕从袖口里漏出一截，紊乱的声息渐渐失去隐忍。卡缪倚仗极优的柔韧度弯折腰身，细碎吻着对方的腕骨凸起。

“…卡缪……，已经…想去……”

阿姆罗的海蓝色瞳仁里涟漪摇荡，语气已经几近哭腔；他无力的右手松开衣服，去抓对方那只带来甜蜜和煎熬的手，扭动腰胯无言地催促。他深陷在一片混乱的快感水域中，在他亲爱之人制造的漩涡和暗潮间沉浮。但阿姆罗也只能呼唤对方，向对方寻求欲望的纾解。

“…啊…、…卡缪……、…”

“我在听，阿姆罗先生，”卡缪兴致高昂地舔着嘴角，表露渐多的欲情给清秀明丽的脸添了层雾般的妖冶，“想要我用嘴？还是手？”

“…手就可以了……”

性爱中卡缪多数时候是主持支配权的一方，他清楚自己的恋人对身体被翻弄的各种方式的态度。其中由自己主动的口交总是让阿姆罗表现出高度的羞耻，偶有以至于叫停。除了彼此抚摸时恋人顺从热情的姿态，刻意引发终会在他给予的高潮中消失的抗拒，也是可以尝试的调剂品。当然，他的恋人怎样都可爱。

这次调剂品够多了，跳蛋先不提，自己穿着裙子和吊带袜、在校实验教室里、和本校在职教师乱来，这事想想就真够禁忌感翻倍的刺激，所以眼下卡缪选择乖乖地帮恋人做手活。他换成右膝撑在台面上楔入阿姆罗腿间、两人胸腹部叠压的姿势，右手扳过恋人的下巴开始一次愈来愈黏糊的亲吻。随体势变化堆叠在下腹间的裙摆属于高级织物的纹理与软滑感绝佳，拜此所赐的体验变得比他们经验中的任何一次间接或直接触摸性器的感受都更令人兴奋。卡缪很快感到身下的躯体在手上动作里强烈地弹动了几下。

阿姆罗环着卡缪的颈脖，被充满侵略欲的吻翻弄得有些迷糊，似乎有条电流化作的鞭子连续抽打在尾椎上，随着被搅散吞下的几声高昂泣声他意识到自己在落泪，释放的精液沾染了那些柔软的的裙摆。

“…弄脏了……”

“正常。”卡缪全不在意地把湿黏一片的裙摆捋到身侧，托起身下的躯体拉近，让恋人能用双腿缠住自己的腰，接着解起阿姆罗白大褂里那件已经起皱的衬衫。

“我一直对阿姆罗先生的工作装有意见。”卡缪突然说，抚摸身下人领口里的锁骨，“板书时总会露出几寸手腕的白色衣袖，弯腰检查课堂实验时前襟漏出空隙的衬衫，贴合腰臀线条的黑西裤；知道那可以有多色情吗？以前我常常没法专心听课，眼睛一抬，脑中就离不开关于你的想象。”

“我幻想过放学的时候，最后留下来锁上教室的门，把你压在最前面的讲台上，仔细看一看你的衬衫和西装裤底下。”

那只手从胸口开始描绘着阿姆罗身体的侧边轮廓，由肋骨下端落进腰间。

“或者更细致的。去办公室问题时，我想过，突然走上前吻住办公桌后那把椅子里的你，让你自己全部脱掉再把你的手绑在背后——用领带或者皮带，按住你的大腿进入你，在有人从走廊经过时反而做得更过分并紧紧捂住你的嘴，亲吻你为我落下的眼泪。”

手离开腰间，落在阿姆罗额前，抚着他有点汗湿的几绺卷发。卡缪认真地凝视着他，稍显邪气地牵起嘴角。

“青春期小鬼还有更自以为是的臆想呢，比如，老师会不会在机器人大赛期间的单独辅导时引诱我？这类念头。多半是在社团活动室里，你把我按在那张咯吱响的长沙发上，跨坐到我身上解开自己的衬衫，引导我抚摸你，在我的注视下打开身体，教我怎样取悦你。”

“说来，我们其实已经实践过其中的一些部分。”卡缪的声音压得比平时低，带上些让人心颤的磁性，“而让那时候的我特别恼火的是，你的学生们之中显然不止我一个人有想法。”

“那是教工标准服装，而且我不是什么性感迷人的类型，”被恋人露骨描述弄得脸颊绯红的阿姆罗惊讶地眨着眼，“卡缪对我是特别的，其他人应该不会…啊、！”

卡缪在他的锁骨上过于用力地咬下一口，随后被濡湿的舌舔过时那里泛起刺痒的蛰疼。

“我毕业前那次处分可就是因为把想对你下黑手的渣滓们送进医院了，忘了？”年轻的恋人埋首在他颈上，“我知道这些不是阿姆罗先生的错，我只是…只是……”

“…这类感觉我不是不明白，”阿姆罗捧住对方的脸颊，轻柔地印上一吻，“我也是一样的…呃，心情方面。”他轻咳一声，把自己从那些荷尔蒙味道过强的鲜活性幻想里摘出去，“卡缪在赛场里举起冠军奖章的时候，作为指导老师我在确实无比欢欣自豪，但同时又想把你从万众瞩目里抢走，藏在只有我知道的地方。”

“我就当这是爱的告白咯。”卡缪回应着吻了下恋人的指尖，目标回到衬衫剩下的扣子上。

他了解自己年长的恋人的肌肤，是如调和得恰好的蜜与奶的色泽，明亮又有少许常居室内的苍白感，动情时连颈项和肩头都会浮起些晕红。他的恋人喜甜，虽有锻炼但频率一般，于是那片胸脯覆着薄薄的肌肉和稍多的脂肪，两侧乳肉微起的弧线总把贴身衣物顶起少许，与紧实臀线和丰盈感恰好的大腿一同将柔软的腰衬得比实际还纤细，无意地撒播着相当浓郁的男性向色气。

在卡缪把衬衫掀开前阿姆罗忽然拽了下前襟像不愿暴露身体，但又立刻放开了手，掩脸不敢看他。被激起好奇心一把拆掉礼物最后包装的卡缪立刻明白恋人在害羞什么了。呈现在眼前的可爱的胸脯上，两侧各贴着一块肤色医用敷料。

“阿姆罗先生平时上课都贴着这个？”大男孩的声音里翻了醋缸，写满对恋人特别姿态的强烈独占欲。

“怎么可能！”阿姆罗依然捂着脸，耳尖都红彤彤的，“…今天有跳蛋在里面…就、很容易有感觉、所以…唔、……”

卡缪咬起身下人左胸上胶贴的一角，慢慢揭开已经降低黏度的贴布，将露出的鲜艳含进口中。他握揉着绵软感正好的胸肉，嘬着发涨的艳色乳首啧啧有声地吮。耳边增加的恋人的绵甜呻吟是最佳鼓励，他用牙齿轻咬沾满唾液的肉粒，舌头也抵着乳晕贴在乳首上换着法舔撩。被欺负得红肿挺立的奶尖湿润得像盛了汪水，仿佛快溢出奶汁来。

“这里也比平时敏感。”卡缪退开些打量自己的杰作，刮了刮奶尖上湿漉漉的小孔。恋人胸脯剧烈的挺起使那枚艳丽的果实又凑近他唇边，他也就顺应着再轻轻叼住乳首拉扯，让恋人喘息间拔高的艳声完全腻化在情欲里。

“唔啊、…是卡缪…的做法…才、…哈…”

“是吗？”卡缪捏了把右边乳丘旁侧改换了对象，由下往上极其缓慢地舔过还被覆盖的右乳首，隔着贴布用舌尖勾画那点小小的鼓起。

“…嗯…奇怪…、啊…把那个揭掉再……”

卡缪在情事中一贯奉行“奇怪就是指很舒服”信条，他更专注地刺激着那粒贴布下的小凸起，以唇衔住它吮吸又以舌尖不停上下拨弄。他的恋人已经没心思跟他抗议了，似乎想说什么却变成碎片的音节在同样乱糟糟的呻吟里散落着。

“啊、……那里、…也…”

“那里？”卡缪吐掉嘴里那块湿得黏不住而自行脱落的贴布，望向恋人水汽朦胧的眼眸，读取那副欲望浸淫的表情里的信息，低声重复。

“…、里面，不想插进来？”

夹住卡缪腰身的双腿收拢，将他撑紧内裤的欲望推进潮湿的密地。他的阴茎顶端滑过会阴的黏膜，被淌着水剂张合着的后穴吸住，抵在这个已经柔软泥泞的入口上。

“真难得，”卡缪呼吸有些重了，掏出性器在身下人穴口里浅浅戳探，“这么急？”

“…时间…”阿姆罗被他故意磨蹭得急躁，揪住他后脑的头发凑过脸在他唇边亲着，“清校时还在的话、…”

前端挤进湿润的穴肉间就立即被热情地裹紧并向里邀请，卡缪缓了缓吐息，握着恋人的腰慢慢往自己胯间压。跳蛋与润滑剂先前的开垦让这处窄道很快接纳了性器膨大的冠头，和着咕滋水声张合着吞进茎身。

“…、…进来了……嗯、……”阿姆罗有些恍惚地伸手向腿间与恋人相连的濡湿一片的结合部，指尖摸着自己被撑开的肿热的穴口，从这里插入体内的粗大肉茎正突突跳动着顶开积着水液的肠肉继续填满他的更深处。背脊中一阵阵麻痹感奔流而上，在脑底相撞炸开，让眼前浮起零星雪花点，“…卡缪…、……”

“什么事，阿姆罗先生？”

乖巧温柔和从前课堂上答他点名时一样的声音，就像刚才又往阿姆罗的湿软甬道里碾进去些许的不是他的阴茎似的。

“…、…快点……”

随即话音未落的年长男人就被一把托高了腰，情况之迅猛让他差点冲口而出什么煞风景的话，但随着那根火热东西整根进入他并开始抽插，一切语言功能都短路了。

阿姆罗几乎被钉在年轻恋人精神饱满的性器上，每次被掐紧了腰的冲撞都让肠壁更紧地缠绕吮吸那根火热坚硬的肉棒，让思维被撞出愈多细密裂痕。回应他要求的快而深的侵犯将甬道肏干得敏感烂熟，娇软肉壁在乱暴的抽插刺激里痉挛绞动，被挤出穴口的水剂带出一股一股混浊泡沫。

他被肏弄得后仰着背浑身发抖，身体里流窜的麻痹和快感令眼泪簌簌地溢出来淌满红潮染透的脸。他想也许他的所有神经都在疯狂分泌的荷尔蒙里烧热失控得像盏被点燃时打碎的酒精灯，也许他抽噎着翻起眼睛的下一秒就会爽得昏过去，尽管此刻他也只能意识到模糊的视野里光影倒错的天花板在晃动。卡缪勾住他无意吐露的舌尖，深深地吻他，已经溃散的意识这就快完全化开在恋人的热情里，让位给凶猛糜乱的性欲。

“阿姆罗…。”

在漫长的可能令他窒息的亲吻暂停下时，在缺氧与体内不断被剧烈冲撞带来的朦胧中，他意外听见恋人在耳畔轻轻地直接呼唤了他的名字，卡缪就连在情事中也很少舍弃敬语。

他们相拥度过酣畅淋漓的高潮，阿姆罗双臂环绕过卡缪的背，指尖陷在连衣裙背后抽带间。卡缪一手固定恋人的腰，一手抚着恋人震颤的脊背。被直接注入精液的内部充满温凉粘腻感，慢慢回神的阿姆罗皱了眉，眨着眼催促视野和头脑恢复清明。

阿姆罗的衬衫又湿又皱，胸前到处是唾液、吻痕和齿印；与此相较卡缪的裙子更加糟糕透顶，绒面和里衬上浸染了大块的润滑剂和斑驳的精液。

“…卡缪，”他沙哑地说道，稍微勾起唇角，等抵着他前额喘息的恋人从快感中清醒过来，以气声再次开口。

“社团活动室的那个想法不错。”

＼

—END—


End file.
